Regrettez et Partez, Miss Granger
by teddyjes
Summary: OS D'habitude, c'est ce qu'elles font. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci rien ne se passe comme prévu? HGSS


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'ai été fascinée par ce couple dernièrement alors j'ai voulu y aller de mon OS. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :-)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de sa porte d'entrée qui tira Severus du sommeil. Il passa une main sur ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et s'extirpa du lit en rejetant sèchement la couverture. Il entendit grogner mais n'y prit pas garde. Il règlerait ce _problème_ plus tard. Et quel « problème » ! La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, le tirant de ses pensées. Il maugréa, mit un pantalon de jogging en vitesse et alla ouvrir à l'importun. Il ouvrit en grand la porte, la faisant claquer et fusilla du regard… _Le Survivant ?_

\- Bon sang Harry, s'exclama Severus en se radoucissant, on n'a pas idée d'aller réveiller les gens à 8h un dimanche matin !

Surpris par cet accueil autant que par les mots utilisés, le jeune brun aux yeux verts se sentit bêtement nerveux. Il triturait sa cape, regardant son ancien professeur de façon perplexe.

\- Mais enfin Severus, on est lundi et il est plus de midi.

Le Serpentard fut soufflé par cette remarque. Merlin, combien de temps avaient-ils… ? La soirée au Ministère était un samedi soir, c'était sûr, et il était également certain de ne pas s'être endormi avant très tôt ce matin... depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Le Gryffondor restait indécis quant à la réaction à avoir. Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il _savait_ , Harry avait pris pour habitude de venir prendre le thé le lundi après-midi chez Severus. Ils parlaient beaucoup de sa mère et un peu de leurs vies actuelles. Bien sûr, celle de l'espion n'était pas vraiment passionnante mais Harry avait développé pour cet homme un immense respect et l'écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt.

Snape était toujours ravi de lui parler de Lilly, il avait l'impression d'expier sa faute lorsqu'il voyait les yeux de son rejeton s'illuminer en l'entendant évoquer leur enfance. Or, pour la première fois, Severus ne voulait pas parler de Lilly. Pas aujourd'hui, pas après samedi soir et…

\- Harry ?

L'interpellé sursauta, reconnaissant cette voix au combien familière. Sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher, il vit, derrière la terreur des cachots, Hermione descendre les escaliers. Elle ne semblait pas bien réveillée et ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir trop grand et difforme qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Severus s'était raidi en l'entendant arriver et gardait la mobilité d'une statue de sel depuis. Elle le dépassa sans lui prêter attention et adressa un sourire rayonnant à son meilleur ami :

\- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle doucement, tu entres boire le thé ?

Cela réveilla enfin Severus qui la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête :

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! grogna-t-il

Hermione parut amusée et lui déposée un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres.

\- Grognon le matin, hein ? souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, c'est noté.

Elle le tétanisait plus efficacement qu'un stupéfix. Le fils de Lilly passa devant lui en lui adressant une expression à la fois moqueuse et incrédule puis suivit la jeune femme qui le menait vers la cuisine. Comment diable savait-elle où était la cuisine ? « Ah oui, se rappela-t-il, on l'a fait dans chaque foutu recoin de la maison… ».

Mais pourquoi notait-elle qu'il n'était pas du matin. Pourquoi relevait-elle quoique ce soit le concernant ? Elle ne comptait pas rester, quand même ?

Avec l'impression que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient, il rejoint ses deux anciens étudiants autour de la table où Hermione avait déjà pris ses aises, ainsi que son ami. A sa place habituelle, Severus y découvrit un café corsé disposé près d'un sucre et demi et d'un toast sec. Il eut un temps d'arrêt. C'était exactement ce qu'il préférait prendre le matin. Décidant que ce café était vital pour lui, il ne releva pas et s'assit à sa place. Alors qu'il soufflait sur le breuvage brûlant, il regarda par dessus sa tasse et observa son amante.

Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon lâche dont s'échappaient une multitude de boucles indomptable. Le t-shirt, qu'elle lui avait « emprunté », tombait lâchement sur son épaule gauche qu'il savait douce et ses courbes se devinaient aisément à travers le coton usé. Elle était assise sur ses talons, ramenant ses jambes divines sous elle. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa tasse lui brûlait les mains tant il était perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'elle le regardait en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'Harry se sentait définitivement de trop. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et sa nature trop curieuse le mit, encore une situation qu'il regretta :

\- Hermione ? Severus ? Il se passe quoi entre vous ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Il lui semblait avoir déclenché un sort de confusion totale dans la pièce sans même sortir sa baguette. Un silence pesant et épais tomba dans la cuisine.

Voyant qu'il se décidait à continuer à jouer les statues, Hermione se releva, sortit une cigarette de son sac à main resté dans le salon et revint s'asseoir près de son ami. Elle alluma sa cigarette et tira une longue bouffée avant de répondre au jeune Potter :

\- On couche ensemble Harry. Mais Severus ici présent semblait plus enclin à l'accepter quand on était seuls. Il semblerait que devant témoins, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'apparaisse que comme une grave erreur.

Elle n'avait pas lâché les obsidiennes noires en répondant au Gryffondor, rendant ce dernier perplexe et fascinant le Serpentard. Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée et l'expira de façon si… _indécente_ …

\- Bon ! s'écria Harry, je vais vous laisser régler ça et…. Euh… Essayons de ne pas nous recroiser tout de suite…

Il avait ajouté cela plus pour lui-même mais aucun de ses interlocuteurs ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Ils se fixaient sans relâches à travers les volutes de fumées que produisait Hermione. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, ils se surent à nouveau seuls. La jeune femme écrasa son apport de nicotine et indiqua d'un geste nonchalant la tasse brûlante :

\- Tu devrais la reposer avant d'avoir des cloques.

Il obéit immédiatement, se rendant enfin compte de la douleur dans ses paumes. Il jura et tapa un poing sur la table. La jeune femme pencha la tête, visiblement contrariée :

\- Alors quoi Severus ? C'était des mensonges tout ça ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit samedi soir… du vent ?

 _Du vent ?_ Il s'étrangla :

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, bien sûr que non !

Elle parut agacée :

\- Mais… ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, ne sachant trop comment se sortir de là. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle faisait encore là, à le confronter à des sentiments, à une situation qui devraient la révulser !

\- Mais… enfin Hermione… tu… tu n'étais pas sérieuse… si ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'imitant à la perfection sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ? Ce qu'elle veut ? Severus, tu me connais pourtant. T'ai-je jamais donné l'impression de ne pas savoir où je mettais les pieds?

« Non, bien sûr que non » se dit-il, elle était la personne la plus rationnelle et la plus réfléchie qu'il eut jamais rencontré. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle encore ici ? Il fallait qu'il y remédie, et vite. Il reprit contenance, et se composa un visage froid et impénétrable :

\- Regrettez et partez, Miss Granger. Ne me ménagez pas. Quoique j'ai pu dire ou… faire…

Merlin savait qu'il en avait fait des choses, à ce corps si merveilleux, à ces soupirs si pleins de promesses. Il les avaient encouragé, aimé, sublimé. Perdu à nouveau dans le paradis qu'avaient été ces dernières vingt-quatre heure (quarante-huit ?), il ne sut qu'elle avait bougé que lorsqu'il sentit ses boucles folles effleurer son visage. Puis ce fut son souffle qui balaya ses lèvres :

\- Severus, je vais te laisser prendre ton café et te remettre les idées en place. Je vais aller me doucher. Mais sache que je ne pars pas.

Elle releva son menton du bout de ses doigts fins et ancra son regard chocolat dans celui noir d'encre du Maitre en potions. Ce qu'il y vit lui ébranla le cœur :

\- Et je ne regrette rien.

Elle dévora ses lèvres d'un baiser sans équivoques puis partit se rendre à l'étage. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et son cœur se serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse… Lorsqu'il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, ce soir-là, au Ministère, il n'avait même pas eu conscience de les avoir. Mais elle était arrivée dans cette robe renversante, échancrée au niveau de hanches divines, un large décolleté en V qui… non, là il se voilait la face. Cette apparition divine n'avait que fait ramener à la surface ce qu'il refoulait depuis cinq ans. Depuis la fin de cette fichue guerre. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé in extremis des morsures de Nagini…

Il l'avait alors vu tomber dans les bras de Weasley et s'en était voulu de le haïr pour ça. Mais il y a trois ans, ils s'étaient séparés et, bien malgré lui, Severus s'était mis à espérer. Il ne l'avait vu pleurer le rouquin qu'une fois, dans les bras de Harry mais ne s'était pas approché, de peur qu'elle ne voit son sourire un peu trop joyeux pour paraître compatissant.

Il lui avait fallu trois ans et au moins sept verres de Whisky Pur Feu, samedi soir, pour finalement lui avouer. Qu'il la trouvait brillante, exquise, belle à en mourir, d'un caractère aussi redoutable que fascinant. Qu'il était irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le rejette, dégoûtée. Pas à ce qu'elle jette la cigarette qu'elle était entrain de se griller dans les jardins où il l'avait rejoint, en lui disant simplement un « D'accord» déstabilisant. Elle avait alors agrippé le bras de son aîné et les avait fait transplaner devant chez lui. A ce moment-là, il se souvient qu'il avait tenté d'établir un dialogue :

\- Hermione attends, on devrait…

Mais elle lui avait volé un baiser passionné. Le premier d'une longue série.

\- … discuter. finit-il inutilement

Il ne contint plus ses sentiments et l'amena dans le hall d'entrée. A peine la porte fut refermée sur elle, il l'y plaqua brutalement et suça chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offrait à lui à mesure de son effeuillage. Il avait été galvanisé de sentir combien leurs corps se complétaient. Ils étaient physiquement fait l'un pour l'autre, comme un même moule brisé en deux qu'on rassemblait.

L'un comme l'autre entrèrent dans une sorte de danse bestiale où le but était de mener l'autre à l'extase dans chaque pièce de la maison. Après l'entrée ce fut le canapé du salon, la table de la salle à manger, le sol de la cuisine, la baignoire de la salle de bain et _le lit_. Ils avaient fini par s'y endormir, épuisés et entièrement détendus mais Severus ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être autre chose qu'un seul élan. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore réalisé. Une fois que ce serait fait, elle allait réagir comme les autres. Regretter et partir. Il en était persuadé.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau à l'étage, le sortant de ses pensées. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers et, aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition, il attendit qu'elle vienne à lui. Qu'elle lui crache sa haine et son dégoût. Qu'elle regrette et qu'elle parte.

Au lieu de ça, elle réapparut devant lui dans le plus simple appareil et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses yeux noirs se noyèrent dans le miel en fusion qui faisait irradier les pupilles d'Hermione. Elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'homme et colla sa poitrine contre son torse resté nu. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, laissant une distance à la fois frustrante et indécente.

\- C'est bon ? Tu es réveillé cette fois ? Dit-elle doucereusement, plus de réaction bizarre ?

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça alors qu'elle faisait tout pour le rendre fou ? Il attrapa ses lèvres en les mordillant légèrement, et plaça ses mains brûlantes sur les reins de ce corps incroyable qui s'offrait à lui.

Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser, se collant davantage contre lui, et poussa un gémissement divin. Il balaya la table d'un grand mouvement de bras et la jeta pratiquement contre la surface rugueuse du bois. Lorsqu'elle y fut immobilisée, le regard brûlant et insondable de son ancien professeur la détaillant sans vergognes, il la trouva si belle qu'il dut s'arrêter un instant. Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Hermione, tu ne m'as pas répondu samedi soir.

Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de sa taille et la ramena brutalement à elle, lui coupant le souffle. Elle planta son regard maintenant incandescent dans le sien et murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

\- Je ne fais que ça depuis cette soirée Severus. Crois-tu que je me donne ainsi au premier venu qui me fait une déclaration ?

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se mit même à trembler. Il se trouvait pathétique mais, depuis la disparition du Mage Noir et de ses derniers partisans, il ne parvenait plus à effrayer qui que ce soit. C'est pourquoi il avait arrêté l'enseignement, entre autres. Son masque d'impassibilité s'était fissuré, le rendant vulnérable. Mais jamais il ne l'avait été _à ce point_.

Elle se rendit compte de son malaise, aussi desserra-t-elle légèrement les jambes, rendant son étreinte plus douce. Elle redressa son buste, portant son poids sur ses coudes et lui fit un sourire désarmant de bonheur :

\- Severus, lorsque tu m'as fait ta déclaration, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il y a longtemps que je savais que tu viendrais à moi. J'ai tenté de te le faire comprendre mais tu me fuyais comme la peste.

Elle passa une main tendre sur sa joue et lui parla lentement afin qu'il comprenne la portée de ce qu'elle allait lui confier :

\- J'ai quitté Ron pour que tu viennes à moi.

Elle s'assit complètement et l'embrassa un peu partout sur son visage. Il avait fermé les yeux, persuadé de vivre un rêve étrange où le monde se serait mis à tourner à l'envers. Il avait donc _à ce point_ perdu sa capacité à cacher ses émotions ?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans un océan d'amour qui le regardait avec tendresse.

\- Je sais que tu n'as réalisé l'étendue de tes sentiments que Samedi soir, au moment même où tu me les avouais. Mais moi Severus, je savais depuis longtemps que c'était écrit.

Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique à cette remarque. Cela lui semblait incroyablement mielleux, _niais_. Et surtout, utopique. Interprétant ses pensées, elle eut un rire, franc et clair, qui sembla illuminer la pièce.

\- Oh Severus, je n'attends pas de toi que tu comprennes ce que l'on vit ! Notre histoire ressemble à un roman à l'eau de rose parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, quelque part. Je m'y suis faite. J'en suis même comblée. A toi de voir si tu peux t'en accommoder également.

\- Un… roman… à l'eau de rose ? s'étrangla-t-il

Elle rit à nouveau. Merlin qu'il aimait ce son.

\- Mais oui, si tu y regardes de plus près, c'est évident.

Il eut un rictus amusé, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, convaincs-moi !

Elle se colla contre lui, l'obligeant à décroiser les bras. Elle ponctua alors sa réponse de plusieurs baisers posés au hasard des cicatrices sur les pectoraux puissant de son amant :

\- Une jeune élève brillante, un professeur qui est le seul à ne pas la remarquer. Elle est effrontée, il est froid et mystérieux…

Elle s'attaqua à sa gorge, lui arrachant un soupir.

\- L'élève lui sauve la vie, prends sa défense et lui rends sa liberté. Bien sûr, Harry y est pour beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas lui que tu t'es mis à désirer avec une ardeur telle que cela brisa ta carapace.

Elle lécha délicatement la ligne de sa mâchoire et sentit contre sa cuisse qu'elle avait toute son attention. Alors elle joua légèrement avec l'élastique du jogging qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte. En sortant de ce lit où il la ramènerait, elle s'en fit la promesse.

\- On se tourne autour des mois, des _années_ , priant d'un côté de trouver le courage de tout se dire et craignant, de l'autre, de tout perdre.

Elle l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement, et souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- On est un enchainement de clichés mon cher. Mais au vu de ce que nous avons ressenti ces dernières heures, je dirai que je peux supporter d'être un cliché si je peux être à ce point heureuse et comblée.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et, d'un geste sec, fit tomber le jogging, n'encombrant plus leur espace de couches superflues. Elle le voulait entièrement contre elle, sur elle, _dans_ elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de resserrer l'emprise de ses jambes, il se rapprocha de lui même, et glissa un doigt entre leurs intimités brûlantes.

Ce qu'il avait entendu lui suffisait. Il était redevenu maître de son corps, de son esprit. Il était redevenu l'homme ténébreux et sûr de lui qui mettait la Gryffondor en ébullition.

\- Je t'interdis de détourner tes yeux des miens, ordonna-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle envoya de longues décharges de plaisir à la jeune femme.

A aucun moment elle ne pensa à lui désobéir. Ce fut difficile, surtout lorsque sa vue se brouilla. Du pouce gauche il jouait avec son clitoris gonflé de plaisir et il la pénétrait des long doigts agiles de sa main droite.

Elle était de plus en plus humide et lui, de plus en plus excité. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître et la rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il la vit fermer ses paupières sous l'approche de l'orgasme. Il voulait la voir. Observer ses pupilles se dilater à l'extrême et sa respiration se couper sous l'effet d'un orgasme si puissant qu'il faillit partir avec elle.

Mais il n'attendit pas que les spasmes de plaisir se dissipent en elle pour la pénétrer d'un coup profond et brutal. Les muscles encore palpitants, elle accueillit son sexe dans un hurlement de plaisir. Il serra les dents, tentant de reprendre pied. Il resta en elle sans bouger puis descendit embrasser ses seins, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger sur la table.

Il se redressa alors lentement, sa langue traçant un sillon de ses lèvres et sa poitrine qu'il baisa avec dévotion.

Puis il se remit parfaitement debout, ses yeux fixant son corps alangui dans lequel il commença se mouvoir. Il fut d'abord doux, or les gémissements d'Hermione furent vite suppliants. Il attrapa alors ses hanches et s'enfonça plus profondément, plus rapidement en elle.

Fasciné, il vit le corps de la jeune femme se cambrer, se convulser de plaisir. Elle semblait devenue incapable de contrôler les élans de son plaisir et se remit à crier, le buste courbé à l'extrême.

Severus en devint fou. Fou d'elle, fou de son corps, fou de cette possession débridée. Il l'avait voulu avec tellement d'ardeur et elle lui appartenait désormais. C'était un rêve dont il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. « Oh Merlin, elle a raison, on est terriblement _clichés_ ».

Mais il y avait autre chose sur lequel elle avait vu juste. Ils prenaient un pied incroyable. Lui aussi pouvait bien prendre sur lui après tout. Il s'accommoderait d'une avalanche de niaiseries juste pour pouvoir ressentir ça à nouveau. A _volonté_ …

Il s'allongea sur elle, la pénétrant toujours plus sûrement, plus durement, et passa ses bras sous son dos, ramenant sa poitrine palpitante à sa bouche gourmande. Elle hurla alors son nom, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'il la suive dans cette explosion des sens.

Il s'affala sur elle, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit ses doigts tremblants passer dans ses cheveux, l'apaisant davantage.

\- Il y a un tas de choses que je ressens actuellement Severus, murmura-t-elle, mais le regret n'en fait en aucun cas parti. Si ce n'est celui de ne pas avoir eut ce foutu courage avant toi.

Il rit, reconnaissant là la fierté des Gryffondor. Il comprenait. Il le prendrait mal si elle le doublait sur un coup bas.

\- Et j'ai un tas de projets, reprit-elle, mais te quitter n'en fait absolument pas parti.

Il se redressa, la regardant sans trop y croire. Comment lui, l'homme des cachots, la victime des maraudeurs, l'homme qui se répugnait lui-même avait-il réussi ? Là où tant d'autres auraient du remporter son cœur et son corps, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ne voulant pas faire étalage du sourire niais qui prenait possession de ses lèvres.

La raison pour laquelle il l'aimait était exactement la même raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, dans ses bras, dans son présent et son avenir. Parce qu'elle était spéciale, unique. Parce qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Parce que c'était _écrit._

Il grogna, affligé par la guimauve qui lui servait désormais de cervelle. Il trouverait un moyen d'y remédier. Il ne sortait pas avec la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il eut rencontré pour devenir un chewing-gum dégoulinant de bons sentiments. … Si ?

\- Severus ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- … Je t'aime aussi.

Apparemment, si.

* * *

 **Voilà, petit OS sans prétentions, mon seul SS/HG!**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire via review, je vous répondrai avec plaisir!**  
 **Belle journée/soirée à tous et à bientôt sur mes autres fics!**

 **Jess alias Teddyjes**


End file.
